Used in the context of flat panel displays, the term “ruggedized” typically means multiple layers of front glass, diffusers, polarizers, heater glass, and other layers bonded together with the flat panel display. Multiple layers of epoxy, adhesive, optical compounds, and other bonding materials are used to attach the layers. “Ruggedized” flat panel displays are undesirably thick, heavy, and costly. In addition, significant process control and producibility problems lead to low yield and long-lead production schedules. In addition, “ruggedized” flat panel displays often do not satisfactorily meet user requirements due to design problems inherent to the complex stacked, bonded, and layered approach. As such, new packaging techniques and apparatus that provide means for producing lighter, thinner, simpler, less costly, and more reliable display assemblies are very desirable. This disclosure is directed to such new packaging techniques, apparatus and design methods.